HyperText Markup Language (HTML) is a language that describes how text, or other content is structured, laid out, or formatted. Electronic messages, including email messages, sometimes use HTML to allow a sender of an email to include formatting, such as superscripts, emphasized text, bulleted lists, superscripts, and other visual and typographic prompts to enhance the readability and aesthetics of the email message.
Since even the most minimal HTML emails include some HTML markup, the size of such emails is larger than equivalent plain text emails which have the same substantive content but do not contain formatting. Accordingly, the transmission of HTML messages may require relatively large amounts of bandwidth. Several other formatting languages are known for use in marking up email and other messages; any of these can also require large amounts of bandwidth compared to content-equivalent plain-text messages.
Thus, there exists a need for methods, servers and systems for optimizing the delivery of email messages that use formatting language such as HTML.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.